


Darkness

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: The winx had always been inseparable, but everything was about to change. A new adventure would begin, more dangerous than ever. Love would be tested and bonds would be broken as the forces of light would have to face the greatest challenge of their lives. A prophecy brought the truth to light. Could they win against the darkness? Main couple Flora X Helia, starts after season 4.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people. This story is completely different from the other one. It will keep Flora and Helia as main characters, but we'll have a completely different plot and season.   
> The story will start in the end of Season 4 and follow season 5. Let it be clear that some things will be similar to the show Once Upon a Time, because that's where I got my inspiration from. However, I'll be adapting the idea to Winx and also add in my own twists. I hope you all enjoy!

It was a beautiful night, with shining stars in the cloudless dark blue sky and fireflies flying around. Bright and colorful lights came from the disco ball placed on the roof of the Frutti Music Bar as many people danced and talked. A table was set with many delicious smoothies and some snacks for the guests at the party.

The owner of the bar, Rick, sat with his wife and daughter in a table near the balcony as they laughed together. After nearly 10 years, the family was finally together and they were enjoying each other's company. Roxy felt happier than she had ever remembered feeling and she smiled at her parents, happy to finally be at peace. For the past few months she had entered a whole new world of magic, fairies and wizards and she was glad to have this night as only a normal girl.

On the other side of the bar, one of the said fairies sat alone as she watched her best friends dance happily with their partners. Aisha had a sad look on her face, which was understandable considering that it had only been a week since she had lost her fiancée, Nabu. The intelligent and brave wizard had sacrificed himself to save them all and Aisha missed him more than anything. They were in love and to be married when he was suddenly gone. Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the moment she lost him forever.

They were in the middle of the fight against the wizards. The portal they had opened had destroyed the lives of many fairies and the winx were trying to save them. Suddenly, Nabu started walking towards it.

"Nabu, where are you going?" Helia, who was closer to him, asked. Aisha heard him and she flew away from Gantlos and towards him.

"The portal. I have to close it." He said seriously and Aisha couldn't help but notice how brave he looked, but there was fear in his eyes.

"Wait! That's way too dangerous." She tried to reason with him, but it was no use. He was determined to undo the spell and even when Tecna reminded him that he would need an extremely powerful object to do so and Aisha suggested they used the white circle, he said that his staff was powerful enough to absorb all the dark magic. And before anyone could stop him, he started using all his strength to undo the dark spell.

" No, Nabu!" Aisha screamed, but he was too busy to hear her. Flora came to her side and held her as they all watched and prayed that Nabu's plan worked. It did and the spell was undone, but the wizard wasn't looking good. He fell to the ground once it was over and Aisha jumped out of Flora's arms and ran to him. She held him in his arms and attempted not to cry.

"Did it work? Did I do it?" He asked weakly as he looked at Aisha.

"Yes, you did it." She smiled as she felt proud of him for being so brave.

"We have to help him before it's too late." Tecna said, but no one had any ideas on what to do. It was unfortunate that they forgot Bloom had healing powers, but by the time the fairy of the dragon flame remembered it, it was too late.

"Nabu, please, don't leave me." Aisha begged as tears fell on her face. She knew it was inevitable, but she just couldn't believe she was actually going to lose him.

"I'll never leave you, Aisha. Wherever you are, whenever it is, I'll always be with you. These eyes mustn't cry. I love you." And then he was gone. Aisha screamed and cried, still holding him. Her friends stood behind her, some crying and some too shocked to move. That day, she lost the man she loved and that left a whole in her heart that would never be fulfilled.

She felt so much pain and sorrow that not even her best friend could comfort her, and Flora was an expert when it came to comforting people.

Speaking of the nature fairy, she too sat alone in a corner. She wasn't as sad as Aisha, though Nabu's death had shaken her, she was more worried. Weeks previously she had been told something that, at first, she had not believed, but now she was starting to think it might come true. She hadn't told anyone of the words that had been spoken to her, not wanting her friends to worry when they already had so much on their plates. But Astrid's warnings haunted her mind that night.

Three Weeks Earlier…

Flora found herself back to her home planet much earlier than expected; after all she was supposed to stay on earth with the others until their mission to defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle was finished. She had been surprised to receive a letter not from her parents, as she would expect, but from Astrid, the Sage of Limphea. She hadn't understood why the Sage would want to speak with her, but she could not refuse such a request.

She was greeted by the citizens as she reached the Sage's sanctuary, many of them asked for her autograph since she was famous for saving the Magical Dimension a few times. Always a bit shy, Flora didn't like receiving all the attention, but she granted the autographs for her fans anyways. After that, she told the guards why she was there and she was allowed to enter the beautiful cave where Astrid lived.

"Welcome to my sanctuary, fairy of nature." The sage said as she opened her arms wide as if to embrace Flora. The sage looked beautiful with her long pink hair in its usual bun and a dark green and pink dress. Her green eyes looked at Flora with compassion and a bit of worry. The fairy of nature was nervous and anxious as she slowly walked towards the older woman and then keeled in front of her as a sign of respect.

"My lady. I appreciate the invitation, but I desire to know why have you called me here."Flora politely said and the Sage simply laughed.

"I knew that would be your first question when you got here. I need to talk to you about something of great importance." Flora already guessed that, a talk with the Sage could only mean something important had happened or would happen.

"What is it?"She asked, curiously. The Sage started walking around the cave, Flora sensed she was tense.

"As I'm sure you already know, I was granted a gift long ago, which was the reason why I was elected Sage of Limphea." Not everyone knew of this story, but being the Guardian Fairy of Limphea, Flora was aware.

"The gift to see the future. Yes, I know about it." Such a gift was uncommon even amongst magical creatures.

"Well, such a gift can be a blessing or a curse. Most of the time, I feel blessed to be able to prevent horrible things that might happen in the future. However, in this case, I'm afraid there's nothing anyone can do." Her voice shook at the end and Flora looked at her worriedly.

"I'm not sure I understand."The fairy of nature questioned.

"I've been having visions recently, horrible visions of the nearby future." Her blood ran cold and she felt scared. If the Sage asked her to be there, that meant that whatever was in those visions was related to her. What horrible things would happen to her?

"I'm guessing the reason you asked me here is because those visions speak of me." Her voice trembled as she awaited confirmation from the older woman.

"Yes. You appeared in some of my visions, as well as your friends."This was definitely not good.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what have you seen?"

"I saw many things, but amongst them, there was an ancient prophecy. One day, not far from today, the darkness will be released and the Magical Dimension will have to face it's greatest enemy once again..."Flora interrupted her, confused.

"What do you mean by the darkness will be released? What darkness?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is that it will be released and one of you will be in great danger. The only way you'll be able to stop the darkness is if someone's to contain it. But that will implicate in an unbreakable curse. That's why I must give you this warning, fairy of nature: when the time comes, you'll have to make a choice and I urge you to think about what's most important." Flora was terrified by all she had heard, the last things she or the winx needed was another enemy. She then thanked the Sage for the information given and left the cave with the warning still in mind. When she went back to Earth and saw her friends having fun at the Frutti Music Bar, she decided not to tell them what she had learned, at least not right away. She chose to wait until their battle was finished.

Well, now that they were celebrating their victory against the wizards, she had to tell them. Even if it meant ruining everyone's night she knew that what Astrid told her was important. She looked around and saw Bloom and Sky and Stella and Brandon dancing together. They seemed so happy and relieved that it was finally over, but little did they knew, it had barely began.

She stood up and had a determined look on her face as she looked at her friends. Before she could take one step, though, Helia appeared in front of her. His blue eyes stared into her own as he had a smile on his face.

"Hey, there. Is everything okay?"He asked her once he noticed the look on her face. She looked back at him and felt guilty because she should be spending this night with him, celebrating together. She knew that he was worried about her because of the distance that she had kept from him ever since she had learned about the prophecy. So she decided that telling the truth could wait a bit longer. In the end, that was a fatal mistake.

"Yes, I'm just tired." It wasn't exactly a lie, she was indeed exhausted.

"I think that we're all a bit tired after this past few days."A serious look came to his face, probably remembering Naby's death, she thought. It was no secret that Helia, Riven and Nabu had become really close after the other two helped Riven win Musa back. Now that the wizard was gone, both specialists were feeling the worst of all of them, with the exception of Aisha. The serious look quickly disappeared and was replaced with another charming smile. "So, would you care for a dance?"He asked and extended his hand towards her. "I would be honored."She gladly took it and they walked towards the dance floor.

They danced like so many times before, but there was no denying that something was different. Her mind was too distracted by all the horrible things that would happen in the future and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Seeing her so worried, Helia decided to distract her, knowing she would tell him what it was when she was ready.

"So, what are your plans for this summer?" He asked her, already having plans for the both of them in mind.

"I don't know. I haven't thought much about it."She answered and he was happy to hear it.

"Well, I'm glad you haven't made plans, because I have a surprise for you." She looks at him curiously.

"A surprise? What it is?"She tried to appear excited, but the truth was she was sick of surprises after her last visit to Limphea.

"I thought that it might be good for us to get away for a while, especially after everything that's happened."

"What do you mean by get away?"

"I booked a reservation for us at the Resort Realm. I thought it would be a good time for us to spend some time together." She looked at him surprised and happy. How was it possible that he knew her so well, knew exactly what she needed?

"Have I mentioned that you are the best?"She asked him with a growing smile.

"I don't think you have."He playfully said and then added "But seriously, did you like the idea?"

"I loved it. I can't wait to spend more time with you."

"Neither can I. I love you, Flora." They had been together for two years, so it wasn't the first time he had told her that he loved her. But every time he said it, she felt so happy she could fly.

"I love you too, so much. Thanks for everything." They leaned in for a kiss and her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her closer. It was as if the whole world disappeared and there was only them, happily in each other's arms. They were so oblivious to everything else that didn't even notice when all the lights went out. A loud scream brought them back to reality and they pulled apart unwillingly.

Suddenly, everyone started to freak out and chaos installed in the once quiet bar. A loud voice was heard, it was Miss Faragonda. "Everyone, please, calm down. Everything's alright." The headmistress tried to calm down the fairies, specialists and humans who were there. Once silence was made, she asked Stella to create some light. Soon, the whole bar was illuminated by a soft glow and Flora could see many terrified faces, mostly human's. However, her eyes, just as everyone else's were taken to Bloom.

The fairy of the dragon flame was definitely not alright. Horror was written on her face as she was trapped under what seemed to be black vines. Flora's mind immediately went to Astrid's words. The darkness will be released. Could that thing be the darkness that the prophecy spoke of?

" Help!" Bloom screamed again, seeming to be in pain. Sky, who was close to her, tried to reach her. "I don't think that's a good idea." Tecna warned him as she stood beside Timmy in a corner, but it was no use. As soon as the blonde haired prince reached Bloom, there was a powerful energy and he was thrown off to the other side of the room. The energy unbalanced many people and Flora felt Helia wrap his arms around her, trying to shield her from it.

But she was barely paying attention to him, her mind was on what she should do. She was terrified for Bloom, because she realized that the fairy of the dragon flame was the one who "would be in great danger", as Astrid said. Then she remembered: The only way to defeat the darkness is to contain it. But how would one contain the darkness? She asked herself. Another look at Bloom and she knew that she had to act, fast. Her friend was pale and though she had stopped screaming, pain was clear on her face.

It was then that the answer came to her and though she wasn't sure what she was doing, Flora did it anyway. She used her magic to perform a spell that she didn't even know. It was as if someone had possessed her, her friends looked at her in concern. "Flora, what are you doing?" Musa asked scared and then it was Tecna "That's definitely not a good idea!" But she didn't listen to them. The darkness that was trapping Bloom suddenly surrounded her, but she didn't feel any pain. "No!" She heard Helia scream, but it seemed to be so far away.

Her friends watched in horror as she nearly disappeared from behind the darkness and suddenly, it was gone. She stumbled a bit once it was over and turned back to look at them. She wanted to reassure them that everything was alright, that the darkness was gone, but that was a lie. She felt different, her mind was heavy and her head was hurting. "Flora?" Helia asked worriedly and she looked at him. She felt unable to say anything. She decided to avoid his looks and stared at her friends instead. Stella and Brandon were holding each other, as well as (surprisingly) Riven and Musa. Bloom was being held by Aisha as Sky was still knocked down unconscious. Tecna and Timmy stood near Miss Faragonda who looked absolutely terrified. Her face was devoid of color and her eyes were widened. Her voice shook as she spoke.

" What have you done?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winx and specialists go back to Alfea as they await for Miss. Faragonda to explain to them what is going on. Meanwhile, Flora starts seeing things and everyone thinks she's lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, people. Here's chapter two of Darkness.It's kinda boring, but there are some important things. The story will truly begin in the next two chapters and be ready for some plot twists.

"What Have You Done?" Flora looked at the headmistress with eyes just as wide.

"I.. I'm not sure." Her voice shook and she felt like an idiot as her mind became clearer and she realized what she had done. She had taken the darkness. But what exactly did that mean? Miss Faragonda shook her head as she muttered something and everyone stared between her and Flora.

" Okay. Okay. The Winx will come with me to Alphea. " She announced and then looked at Morgana and Nebula. " Will you be okay handling this?" The blue haired fairy queen nodded as Morgana stood up from where she had been sitting with her family and walked over to Nebula.

The Winx stood there looking at Miss Faragonda still in shock over what had just happened, until the Headmistress urged them to transform so that they could teleport themselves to Alphea. They did so, but Flora didn't move. Her eyes were glued to someone before her, sure that she was seeing things. Only when Helia held her hand did she move. "Hey, it's okay." He said when she jumped, not realizing he was there. " You need to transform now, we're going to Alphea." He told her and she looked at him fearfully. She was afraid of using magic, she felt like something would go wrong if she did. Before she could explain that to him, Miss Faragonda came to them. "I don't think that's a good idea for her to use magic. I'll use my own to teleport you two." She said and then the couple was surrounded by bright magic. Once it vanished, they found themselves at the Headmistress' office at Alphea. Flora decided that she didn't want to face her friends, so she walked towards the window. She could still feel them looking at her, though. Probably thinking that she had lost it and she couldn't blame them. She sighed and looked outside. The night sky was just as beautiful there as on Earth, but she felt like it was suddenly darker. Everything felt darker.

" Yeah, I remember feeling like everything was darker. It was strange." She didn't look at the person who owned that voice and tried to ignore it. Thankfully, a different voice spoke and she was able to.

"What's going on?" It was Sky. He had been lying on the red couch, still unconscious, until then. He sat up quickly and looked around the room, confused by the clear change of location. "Sky, you're awake." Bloom said as she hugged him tightly. Flora could see the worry vanish from her eyes as a relieved smile came to her face. The blonde haired specialist smiled at his girlfriend before looking around the room once again. "Are we at Alphea? Why? And what the hell happened?" The others didn't say anything, their eyes turned to her as they waited for her to explain what had happened, what she had done. But she was too busy trying to ignore the voice that she was sure only she could hear.

"He was always so clueless, that's why he failed in the end. You better hope that your boyfriend isn't as dumb as him." The girl who spoke looked like Bloom. In fact, she was so similar to the fire fairy that they could easily pass as twin sisters. But there was something different about her, something dark, evil. Her clothes showed it well. Instead of the bright blue dress with heels of the same color that Bloom was wearing, this person had chosen a black long dress, beautiful, but definitely not fit for a fairy. She kind of looked like a witch. But the main problem about her was that it seemed as if no one besides Flora could see her or hear her, so the nature fairy was sure that she was imagining things.

"Why aren't you saying anything? What happened?" Sky's voice once again pulled her from her thoughts. This time, though, it seemed the others realized she wasn't going to say anything.

"We came to Alphea because Miss. Faragonda asked us to. I think that she wants to tell us something. " Tecna spoke up. Then it was Musa. "I hope she has an explanation for this, because I'm lost." The others nodded in agreement, none of them understood what had just happened.

"Well, that's enough of small talk. It's time to begin." This time, Flora actually looked at her. Fake Bloom seemed happy, no, ecstatic. Whatever was going to happen, she seemed to enjoy thinking about it.

"Begin what?" Her curiosity took the best of her and she asked the strange figure. Once again all looks were on her as her friends tried to understand what she was doing. "What are you doing?" Musa asked and there was fear in her eyes as she looked at her best friend. Flora knew they were probably thinking that she had lost it and she couldn't blame them, she was starting to believe it was well. But before she could answer Musa's question, Miss Faragonda appeared. She looked at her students, seeming to be in thought. Then, as she looked at Flora, she shook her head.

"Flora, my dear, do you know what you did?" Her tone was stressed, worried, but not reprehendfull.

"As I said before, I'm not sure." The nature fairy answered. She was getting frustrated, she wanted answers to what was happening to her. "But I sure would love to know." She was surprised by how she sounded. Her usually sweet tone had suddenly vanished and when she spoke, her voice sounded cold and threatening.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see the day that such a sweet fairy like yourself would become so cold. Guess you might not be the wrong choice, after all." Fake Bloom was laughing in delight, but Flora was terrified. So were her friends. Helia looked at her in disbelief, never had he heard her sound like this. Miss Faragonda shook her head once again. She walked over to the desk and sat down, looking more tired and older that they had ever seen. She sighed before looking at them.

"Will you please sit? I have something to explain to you." At her words a few chairs and a sofa suddenly appeared and the Winx and specialists sat down. Flora remained where she was, still thinking. "Please, Flora. " The headmistress pleaded and she walked towards a red chair in between Helia and Aisha, but before she could sit, Fake Bloom spoke again.

"God, you're a slow one, aren't you? I already said that it's time to begin." This time the figure walked towards her and she found herself unable to move, as if she was being held by an invisible force. "Flora, why can't you just sit? Stop acting like a crazy person!" Stella complained and her friends cast the sun fairy stern looks. Of course they were all thinking she had gone crazy, but they weren't going to voice it. Flora ignored her, and she tried to move, but she was glued to that spot. "What's going on?" She looked in confusion at the red head that was walking towards her. "I don't have time to keep explaining things to you. We have to go now and since you're not following my lead, I guess I'll have to force you." There was an evil glint in her eyes and her evil smile turned into an angry expression.

Flora stood there in a daze, her breath caught in her throat, frozen. Then she saw Helia stood up and he slowly and unsurely took her hand. He could see that she was frightened, so he gave her a warm smile. It was strange, almost miraculous, how as soon as his hand touched hers, Fake Bloom suddenly disappeared. The invisible barrier that was trapping her was gone and she was able to move. She cast him a look in hopes that he would understand that she was thanking him and they both sat down. She ignored her friend's concerned looks and turned back to Miss Faragonda. "So, can you please explain to me what's going on?" The headmistress nodded and she stood up and walked towards the bookshelf. Grabbing a red book, she sat back down.

"The first thing you need to know is that the secrets I will reveal to you now haven't been told for reasons you will soon understand. So, I ask you to remain quiet while I tell you the story." They nodded their heads, looking confused and anxious. Bloom, however, didn't. "Does this have to do with what I've told you recently?" It was her turn to be the center of attention, but she ignored it and kept looking at Miss Faragonda. "Yes, Bloom. I'm afraid it is related to the dreams you've been having."

"Dreams? What dreams?" Musa asks and Tecna, Aisha and most of the specialists looked at the red head in confusion. Stella and Sky shared significant looks, which lead the others to believe that they already knew what was being discussed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about it before. I was going to wait until this was all over." Bloom said and Flora laughed bitterly. "I guess we both made that mistake, then." She told her friend as the others tried to understand the meaning of her words. "What do you mean?" Bloom asked, confused. Flora sighed, tired and angry with herself for waiting this long to tell them about the prophecy. "I had something to tell you and I decided to wait until the battle was over. I was gonna do it tonight, but now it's too late." This seemed to catch the headmistress' interest.

"What is it that you had to tell them, Flora?" She asked the brunette, who looked at her expectant friends and sighed once again before explaining. "Weeks ago I was given a warning and I don't know why, but I've sort of ignored it. "She looked at her lap, feeling embarrassed and guilty. She felt a hand reach for hers and lifted her head to see those beautiful blue eyes staring into hers. Unlike her friends, there was no anger or fear on his face, only the undying love he always showed her. "It's okay, Flora. This happens sometimes. But what is it that you forgot to tell us?" He asked her so gently she felt like crying. How could he be so nice to her when she was acting like a crazy person? How could he still love her when she was being so cold?

She felt tears running down her face and then she was sobbing uncontrollably like a child. Her friends sent her pitiful looks that she ignored as she buried her head in Helia's shirt. She felt his arms wrap around her as he pulled her closer and whispered comforting words in her ear. Through the silence that filled the room while she cried, she could hear fake Bloom complain, having suddenly returned. "So emotional... That's not what I needed. Como on, cry-baby, you need to be strong right now or else you'll never survive." Flora pulled her head from his chest and looked at those beautiful blue eyes. He was smiling at her, a small but gentle smile. She dried her eyes and sighed as she prepared to tell them the truth. She knew that she needed to do it before she lost it due to the voices she was hearing.

"Remember when I went to Limphea to visit my parents?" She kept looking at him, but she sensed that the others had nodded their heads. "Well, I didn't visit just them. I was asked there by the Sage." There were exclamations of surprise and confusion as she said those words.

"Asked by the Sage? Why didn't you tell us?" Tecna asked and she noticed that the pink haired fairy was shaking her head in disbelief. "Everyone on Limphea knows that you must not tell anyone if you're asked to see the Sage. It must be kept in the utmost secrecy." She answered firmly.

"And what did the Sage tell you? Did she share any visions with you?" Miss Faragonda asked her and she was surprised to learn that the headmistress was aware of Astrid's gift. "So you do know about her visions of the future?" She asked back, trying to get confirmation that she had heard right. The headmistress nodded. "Of course. Being a close friend of Astrid's, she told me about her gift a long time ago."

"Wait a second. Are you saying that the Sage of Limphea is able to see the future?" Tecna asked and Flora was sure that she was wondering if such a thing could be possible. "Yes, but it's a secret, so you can tell no one." Flora answered. After they sworn not to tell anyone, the subject was back to said visions. Flora then explained to them how Astrid had told her that the darkness would be released and one of them would be in danger and the only way to save them would be to contain the darkness. They were mad at her for not telling them about the visions, but said that she would be forgiven. And then Sky asked the question they were all thinking. "But what exactly does it mean, for one to contain the darkness?" Flora looked expectantly at the headmistress, who sighed before answering. "I'm afraid that's a bit complicated, Sky. In order to explain to you, I'll have to first bring back the dreams that Bloom's been having for the past few weeks." All eyes were on Bloom as they waited for her to explain.

"Okay. So, those dreams, it's like I'm living a different life or that I'm a completely different person. They feel more like memories than just simply dreams. I didn't think much about them, because we were too focused on defeating the wizards, but they did started to bother me, so I decided to talk to Miss Faragonda about them. She told me that she would tell me more about it after our victory party, and I guess now it's time." As she heard that, Flora let out a gasp that caught everyone's attention. Her eyes went back to Fake Bloom, who had been sitting quietly on the red couch that had been previously occupied by Sky, legs and arms crossed and a bored expression on her face. Maybe she wasn't hallucinating after all. "Flora? What are you looking at?" There was fear in Stella's voice as she asked and the others went back to looking at her like she was crazy. "I know it's just an hallucination, but I think it might be related to Bloom's dreams. I just don't know how." She was confused, but she could feel that she'd gotten close to the truth.

"What is it that you see, my dear?" Miss Faragonda asked fearfully. "I see someone that looks that just like Bloom, except for the outfit. But she's pure evil, I can feel that. She keeps telling me that we have to begin something." Their eyes widened at this and it seemed that there's no doubt they thought she'd lost it.

"Well, this is indeed interesting. But I'm not sure whether it's good or bad." There was silence for a few seconds as the headmistress seemed to be lost in thought and the Winx and Specialists kept staring at Flora. Helia once again took her hand and held it, trying to transmit comfort and love. She knew that he was trying to tell her that he believed in her.

"Okay then. I guess now I must begin to tell you, because we've got a bit problem." The headmistress scared everyone by suddenly speaking and 11 pairs of eyes stared at her. She then began telling the story that would change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is it. Next chapter will be the revelation you've been waiting for. But don't worry, the story's far from over. Did you like the Flora and Helia scenes? Are there any couples you want to see more? And what did you think of this chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the end of this chapter. What did you think? I have a good feeling about this story, I have already planned it in my head and the first 6 chapters are already written.


End file.
